Hired Muscle
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bodyguard!AU. Rodolphus protects a woman from someone who doesn't want to take no for an answer.


**Title:** Hired Muscle  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rodolphus/Narcissa, Lucius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,836  
 **Summary:** Bodyguard!AU. Rodolphus protects a woman from someone who doesn't want to take no for an answer.

 **Notes:**

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Cerberus: Write about guarding something.

 **Last Ship Sailing Competition:** Round 1 - 1. Word: ricochet / Word: candlelight / 6. Dialogue: "Well, to be fair, you are pretty reckless." / Color: navy / Idiom: on cloud nine. **Bonus Prompts:** "I thought I saw something in the window."/ Lazy / Nervous habit / Yellow / Centaurs

 **Investment Building Challenge:** Bodyguard!AU

 **Hogwarts Summer FunFair:** Left - (word) fight

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Write about someone taking the place of another person, having bad intentions. **Prompts:** (dialogue) "Now you'll know how it feels to be betrayed!", (feeling) hate, (word) exchange

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 276. Equal

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Shocked

* * *

"I never thought this would happen to me," Narcissa breathed, as she twirled a strand of her long, blonde hair around her index finger.

While working for Miss Narcissa Black, Rodolphus had quickly learned that was something she did as a nervous habit, and he did his best to ignore it, even while his eyes wanted to remain fixated on her gloriously silky hair.

He shook his head, placing a hand in the pocket of his navy blue pants. "Well, to be fair, you are pretty reckless."

Narcissa glared at him, her eyes spitting out angry fire. "I am _not_ reckless! How could I have known that my rejecting Lucius Malfoy would turn him into a stalker? I've said no to many guys in the past, and they never became borderline insane because of it," she huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. Her very nice chest.

Rodolphus closed his eyes, silently willing his body to not react in the usual way. It was so very wrong to be lusting after a client. He knew that, but he couldn't help it. Narcissa was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, but he knew that even if he didn't work for her, she wouldn't choose him. She was from a rich family and wouldn't lower her standards to be with a bodyguard. She would most likely end up with a wealthy business owner, lawyer, or doctor.

Still, an angry Narcissa was never a fun Narcissa, so he hurried to appease her. "You're right, Miss Black. I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're only saying that to stay on my good side. And I told you to not call me that. I want to be Narcissa to you. Understand?"

He bowed slightly and bobbed his head in a yes gesture. "Why don't you try to relax for the rest of the night? It's not often that you get to just be lazy, so how about you settle down with a good book and read by some gentle candlelight?"

Her mouth opened slightly. "How..." she paused, letting her tongue come out and wet her bottom lip.

Rodolphus tried not to stare.

"How did you know I enjoy reading by candlelight?"

He blushed, realizing he was caught paying a little too much attention to her activities. He thought fast. "I research all of my clients."

"What do my leisurely activities have to do with protecting me?" she asked, not buying his excuse even a little bit.

He avoided her eyes. "I needed to know how you spent your day so I could figure out when Lucius might take the chance to get to you. My research was strictly professional."

"Uh huh," Narcissa muttered.

Rodolphus knew she didn't buy it, but luckily, she didn't ask any more questions about his knowledge of her. Instead, she went to her bright yellow bookshelf and grabbed a book that had a centaur on the cover.

"A book about mythical creatures?" he asked in surprise. "It's not a topic I thought you would be interested in."

She laughed slightly. "What? You didn't discover that much about me?"

He shook his head. "You've always seemed like a very straightforward, factual person."

"That's why I like to reach about myths and other bits of fantasy. It's a way to relax and get lost for a bit."

Rodolphus swallowed when she made herself comfortable on the couch. Her long legs were straight out on the couch, crossed at the ankles, as she leaned back against the cushion.

She was the picture of utter relaxation to the naked eye as she opened up her book and began reading, but Rodolphus was trained to look beneath the naked eye. Her shoulders were tense, and her eyes kept darting up and looking around, as if she feared someone was hiding in the room.

He didn't blame her for her fear. Lucius Malfoy was unhinged and possibly armed. So far, Lucius hadn't made an actual move other than approaching her and telling her that she had to love him, that _all_ women loved and wanted him, but it was only a matter of time. Rodolphus didn't know Lucius to be the kind of man that was patient and frankly, he was surprised Lucius hadn't already made a more dangerous move towards Narcissa after her last rejection.

That was why Rodolphus was here, though. He would protect her no matter what.

Rodolphus placed himself against the wall by the door and watched her. After a while, she stood up and made her way back to the bookshelf to exchange her centaur book for a different one, this one equal in fantastic stories about imaginary creatures as the one before it.

Her shoulders weren't as tense as she studied the book that pictured a mermaid on its cover, and he smiled slightly, happy to see her relaxing somewhat.

She turned away, and with the book in her hand, made her way back to the couch. She glanced at the window and startled, her book dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked, his hand already going to his weapon that was hooked to his pants, ready for a fight.

"I thought I saw something in the window," she whispered.

Rodolphus quickly strode over to the window and peered out of it. "I don't see anything, but I should check it out anyways. You stay here and don't go anywhere near the window. I'll lock the door from the outside."

Narcissa nodded, and he was gone.

He didn't get far before he was hit on his head, and everything went dark.

* * *

When Narcissa was alone, she quickly distinguished all of the candles, wanting complete darkness. She felt safer in the dark, like nothing and no one could possibly harm her if they couldn't see her.

She held her clenched hands over her heart and waited, hoping for Rodolphus's quick return. When she felt the lock click as the key turned, she relaxed. He was back. Everything was okay.

The door opened, and she squinted, seeing the figure but not really able to distinguish any of the features. "Rodolphus?" she asked.

He nodded his head, and she relaxed. Call her naive, but she knew Rodolphus would protect her.

She closed her eyes, allowing the relief to sweep through her as a warm hand closed over her arm, and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'm so glad you're back. Did you find anything?" she asked breathlessly, his close proximity affecting her slightly.

When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes and tried to see him in the dark. "Rodolphus? Is everything okay?"

Still no answer.

A bad feeling began to overwhelm her and suddenly, she didn't feel so safe in the dark. She did her best to hide her fear. "Let me get some lights on."

She tried to turn away, but the once gentle grip became painfully tight.

Her breathing hitched. "You're not Rodolphus."

"Intelligent observation, my dear," Lucius's aristocratic voice answered.

A cold tendril of fear went down her spine. "What have you done to Rodolphus!? Where is he!?" she demanded, not sure where her sudden bravery came from but knowing the Rodolphus's safety was of the utmost importance to her.

"You should be more worried about yourself, my love."

Narcissa glared at the figure in the dark, an intense feeling of hate coming over her. "I'm not your love! And what have you done to Rodolphus!?" she screamed.

Lucius's grip tightened ever more, and she hadn't thought that would be possible. With no answer about Rodolphus forthcoming, a tight vice squeezed her heart . "Where is he!?" She knew she sounded like a broken record, but thought of him being dead because of her...

It hurt too much to even think about the possibility that he was no longer alive.

"How can you prefer the hired help over me!?" Lucius asked, shaking her arm from side to side.

Narcissa winced. It might not be smart to antagonize him, but she wasn't thinking rationally at that moment. "You know why!? Because I like him. I care about him. He's kind and protective. He's intelligent and doesn't force himself on me. When I say no, he listens. That's why I prefer him. It's also why I'll never choose you. He will always be better than you in my eyes!" she snarled ferociously.

And just then, the lights went on. She looked over Lucius's shoulder and felt herself sag in relief at seeing Rodolphus alive.

"Rodolphus," she screamed when Lucius let go of her and raised his gun at her savior.

Rodolphus drew his weapon as well.

Lucius didn't look at her, but she knew his words were for her. "You choose him, huh? Let's see if you still feel that way when his blood stains the floor."

"Please, no," Narcissa begged.

Now you'll know how it feels to be betrayed!" Lucius threatened before firing his gun.

"Duck!" Rodolphus ordered.

Narcissa didn't second guess the command and fell to the floor, coving her head and closing her eyes. She heard a bullet ricochet over a nearby surface and then all was silent.

"Rodolphus?" she asked timidly, fearful that it would be Lucius's haughty voice she would hear instead of Rodolphus's warm one.

"Don't open your eyes," Rodolphus gently commanded.

Usually, Narcissa would open her eyes just because she was told not to, but she trusted Rodolphus to only have her best interests at heart.

When his hands came around her and bodily lifted her from the ground, she didn't fight him. She was carried and then placed on the ground. She heard a soft click.

"Can I look?"

"Yes."

She opened her eyes and found herself outside of the room with the door closed. She didn't have to ask why and was appreciative that she didn't have to see a dead body.

"It's really over?" she asked, awestruck.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Rodolphus?" she asked when his hand didn't let go of her hand.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said about preferring me. Considering who I was being compared to, it wasn't exactly a compliment, but I guess I'll take what I can get. It's hard to believe you actually _like_ my company, though."

Her heartbeat raced at the look in her eyes, and she wondered if maybe they had a chance at a future. "I more than like your company," she whispered.

She read the shock on his face. The hand that wasn't being held by him lifted to rest against his cheek. She stood on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his.

He stayed still for a moment, but soon, he pressed back eagerly, letting go of her hand so he could wrap both of his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

She sighed into the kiss, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Was this how love felt? If it was, she never wanted the feeling to go away.


End file.
